


The Satisfaction of a Reaction

by psychotic_BubbleGum



Series: Haikyuu!! Fantasy AU NSFW fanfics [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Barbarian Tribe, Barbarian Ushijima Wakatoshi, F/M, Fantasy, Fighting, Haikyuu Fantasy AU, Haikyuu!! Fantasy AU, Loss of Virginity, Shiratorizawa, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum
Summary: It’s a normal day at the small, shitty tavern where you work until a group of barbarians crashes in, the feared Shiratorizawa band. You try to keep calm and carry on, but they are behaving like … well barbarians, and it’s pissing you off. So, you snap and yell at them. Every patron is scared for your wellbeing, but there’s no need, for you caught the attention of the band’s somber leader, Wakatoshi Ushijima.All characters aged upAll fics character x cis-female readerSeries inspired by the Fantasy Haikyu!! series by @danimariedraws on tiktokThis specific scenario was inspired by @danimariedraws
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! Fantasy AU NSFW fanfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804318
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	The Satisfaction of a Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no self defense training. This is all from google. Please don’t try to defend yourself with the techniques detailed in this Fic. You will probably die. I just write smut.

“CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!?!” you yell at the top of your lungs. The drunken patrons whistle at you and sit down, chugging more of their cheap mead. “Fuckin’ pricks,” you mutter as you start wiping another spill off the bar. A drunken farmer leans over the bar to get close to you, and you can smell the alcohol on his breath, “Aw come on baby, you don’t mean that.” You throw the dirty rag in his face and walk away to serve another pitcher of mead to table 6. A man goes to grab your ass, but you easily step out of the way of his sluggish pursuit. Another pervy drunk, another spill to clean, another normal day. 

The owner of this tavern said you were a bitch, but that’s why he couldn’t fire you. Your service was the customer’s favorite part of the business. “Hey fatass! Put your shoes back on or I’ll cut off each of your toes!” you yell and the man sits down with a snicker. Maybe if you didn’t give them the satisfaction of a reaction, they wouldn’t be such assholes. But damn was holding in your temper hard. While you are lost in thought, someone manages to slap your ass. As a howl of victory roars through the crowd, you stab your knife into the beaten up bar next to the previous marks of your temper. “SHE TOOK OUT THE KNIFE!” a man yells from the back, and another round of cheers erupt. Yeah, fuck these assholes. They’d learn to take you seriously, but only when it was too late. 

The door slams open to reveal a towering figure that blocks out the sunlight. “In or out buddy, don’t let the bugs in,” you toss over your shoulder as you fill up another pitcher. The chatter of your normal patrons fades. “Hey, asshole, I said…” you turn around to see a group of ridiculously large men dressed in pelts and war paint and armed with weapons of every shape and size. The man at the front of the pack with olive-brown hair and eyes and a longsword on his hip looks down at you with a raised eyebrow, “Asshole?” You swallow nervously, “I’m sorry, sir.” He nods, and his deep voice comes out monotonously, “Seems like it was an honest mistake. Don’t make it again.” You speak meekly, “Yes, sir.” 

Your regulars watch in shock as the imposing man silences you effortlessly. The group of outsiders starts laughing and chattering as they claim a large table in the middle of the room, tossing their weapons and propping their feet on the table. Your jaw clenches at the blatant display of disrespect. The same drunken farmer from earlier leans over and whispers, “Hey, [Y/N], I know we have a lot of fun here. But … you can’t yell at those guys.” You glare daggers at him, and he visibly flinches, “I can do whatever I want!” You turn around and angrily dry off a pitcher while the strangers holler in the background. You turn back to the farmer, “Why?” He takes a sip of his drink, “See that symbol on the big guy’s chest? He’s Ushiwaka, and those are the Shiratorizawa barbarians.” You watch as a silver-haired barbarian steals a pitcher of mead from another table. “They’re assholes. They kill a bunch of people and decide that means they can do whatever they want? Fucking pieces of shit.” 

As you mutter your insults and stare at the gang, a certain redhead notices you. He leans down to whisper to Ushiwaka, “Hey big guy, I think you pissed off the barmaid.” Ushiwaka turns to look at you, catching your eye before you quickly look away. “Go give her some gold, Tendō. Buy a pitcher or two.”  
“Sure thing boss man,” Tendō pats Ushiwaka’s shoulders as he saunters towards you. The men at the bar scoot as far away as possible from the incoming barbarian. “Well hey there, Miss,” he throws 10 gold down on the counter, “For the trouble and 2 more pitchers of whatever my friend took from that other table.” You take a deep breath and try to smile, the expression coming off as more of a grimace, “Of course, sir.” You gather the gold in your hand and put it in the safe before filling two pitchers for the barbarians.

You slide the pitchers to the redhead, but as you go to take your hand away, Tendō places his own over it. You open your mouth to yell at the man but stop yourself just in time, looking up to see a maniacal smirk on his lips. He raises your hand to his lips and places a soft kiss on your skin. Your free hand clenches into a fist below the bar, and you don’t even risk attempting a smile. “Sorry for all the trouble, sweetheart. My friends and I have been traveling a lot and working hard lately. We just need to have a little fun. You don’t mind, right?” he says, eagerly staring into your eyes, tempting you to snap. But this wasn’t a regular customer. He wasn’t some fat drunken perv you would humor with your attitude. This man didn’t deserve the satisfaction of your reaction. You quickly pull your hand away. “What you have in the pitchers there is a local delicacy that you paid too much for, but no refunds after the pour. Tavern policy.” You turn and pour some refills for your regulars, admittedly a little scared to come out from behind the bar. It was flimsy protection, but protection nonetheless. 

Tendō hums as he walks away. An old man at the bar, notorious for grabbing your ass leans over, “Good job controlling your temper. You are a smart girl.” You glare at him, “Feminism isn’t a good look for you. If you’re going to be a misogynistic pig, at least consistently be one.” You stomp into the back room, fuming. Fuck these men. Fuck every single one of them. The regulars who thought you were just some cute little kitten who liked flexing her claws for fun. Fuck the barbarians for walking around like they owned the damn place. Fuck everyone for underestimating you. You weren’t fucking cute. You weren’t a fucking “good girl.” You were a goddamned woman, and you were tired of all this bullshit. This was your tavern. You were in charge. You would kick out any goddamned patron if they went too far, no matter who they were. 

You take several deep breaths and walk back out. The majority of the tavern wasn’t even trying to hide their stares. You go about cleaning and serving for a while, the barbarians getting louder and louder as their faces get more and more flushed. Then, you hear a crash. You spin around to see a chair smashed to pieces against a wall, the remnants of the furniture being held by a barbarian with an awful, black bowl cut. The band starts laughing as you storm out from behind the bar and directly to the group of intruders. Worried regulars hiss out warnings as you come to a stop in front of the man, the myth, the legend, the miracle boy himself Ushi-motherfucking-waka, “Alright, that’s it. Out. Now.” You stand firmly with your hands on your hips. He looks down at you, unbothered, and for some reason that pisses you off even more than if he had just laughed in your face. “Why?” he asks. “Oh I don’t know … maybe the blatant disrespect, excessive noise, stealing from other patrons, property damage … yeah that seems like a good enough reason to me.”  
“This is a tavern, isn’t it? Taverns are places to have fun. We’ve behaved like this plenty of places before, and no other barmaids have taken issue.” You scoff, “Trust me, they’ve ‘taken issue,’ but probably pussied out when it came to actually kicking you out because of your bullshit reputation.”  
“Bullshit?” The band of barbarians stiffens, closing in on you, but the adrenaline was pumping through your veins and you’d be damned if you backed down now.

“Yeah, bullshit. You heard me right. I don’t care how many villages you’ve burnt to the fucking ground or whatever, just cause you’re a bunch of murders with no morals doesn’t mean you can be a bunch of dicks in my tavern. So get out, cause I don’t want to serve your kind anymore.” The room is dead silent for a tense minute until the air is broken by a deep laugh rumbling out from the band's leader himself, “You’ve got a lot of spirit for such a little thing. It’s adorable.” You see red around the edges of your vision. You take back what you thought earlier. His laughing was so … so much worse than his indifference. 

Before you can stop to think about the consequences of your actions, you raise a hand and strike, backhanding the dangerous man across his cheek, “GET. OUT!” He barely flinches from the hit, as if you had done nothing more than flick him, and turns to you, his laughter gone and eyes stern. He takes a step forward and you stumble back, your blood running cold. Several customers run out the front door, and the barbarians look on smugly, deriving joy from your fear. Ushiwaka leans down, bending at his waist so the two of you are eye level, “If you would like to fight, I would be more than happy to oblige. Since you’re at such a disadvantage, I’ll even let you set the terms.” You take a deep breath and choose your words carefully, “Fine, if it would get you to leave, I’d be happy to fight.”

He nods and stands up walking over to the table of his band’s weapons and grabs his sword, running a finger down the blade, “what are the conditions?”  
“No weapons,” you squeak out. “Alright.” He puts the blade down and starts unloading the weapons from his body. The deadly devices pile high on the table, and once he’s done he looks at you expectedly. After a second you walk over and add your bent butterknife to the pile. Some of the barbarians snicker, and the man that broke the chair leans over to Tendō and quietly says, “Hey, um ... Tendō, this feels wrong.” Tendō wraps a long arm around his kouhai’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, Goshiki. She’ll be fine.” 

“So,” Ushijima says, “when does the fight end?” You avoid his stern gaze as you think of the least dangerous solution, “When one of us surrenders.” He nods, “I accept,” and walks outside. His friends stare at you amused as you just stand there. Tendō smirks, “follow him outside, sweetheart.” You frown, “The name’s [Y/N], use it,” and walk outside with a huff. You find Ushijima is the street, his pelts folded neatly to the side, only wearing a thin wrap around his waist. You don’t exactly have time to appreciate the specimen before you, but considering this attractive man might kill you in a few seconds, you allow yourself a second to run your eyes over his toned torso and arms covered in white scars. You look down at your own dress and realize it is less than ideal for fighting. Unsure what to do, you take off your apron and put it to the side, not doing much except for adding to the dramatics of the whole ordeal. 

Ushijima stands still and motions to Tendō. The redhead perks up and steps forward, clearing his throat excessively, “Aaaaallllllllright! Lady and Gentleman, no weapons, fight ends when someone surrenders, ready to start on my ‘go’?”  
“Ready,” Ushijima loudly states. You puff out your chest, “Ready!” Tendō smiles, “alrighty then, ready …  
…  
…  
…  
… ”  
“Tendō,” Ushijima says, unimpressed. 

“GO!” yells the guess monster, but neither of you moves. 

The street is still for a moment before Ushijima sighs and charges. You leap to your right, hoping to stay to his left, the majority of men’s bad side. But much to your horror, he smiles and reaches out an arm, effortlessly wrapping one large hand around your throat. You gasp and hold onto his strong forearm with both hands, kicking as he lifts you off the ground by your neck. 

Just as the pain becomes unbearable, he wraps his arms around the top of your thighs, pulling you to his body and easily holding you up with one arm while keeping a firm grip around your neck with his other hand. You essentially sit on his right forearm as your face hangs mere inches from his. He stares deep into your eyes, “You know, I’m feeling very conflicted right now. A fighter with such a spirit as yours deserves the death of a warrior, but it feels wrong to kill such a physically weak opponent.” Your heart almost stops in your chest, and you are sure he could feel it seeing how closely you were pressed together, “What’s all this talk about killing? The fight was until surrender.”  
“I’m aware. But I can’t just let you get away with the disrespect you showed my clan.” You start kicking again, futilely hitting the top of his hard thighs as you try to peel his fingers off your neck. 

He squeezes your throat, and you stop fighting. He hums in approval and loosens his grip. You gasp for air, “If you’re going to kill me, then do it already you coward!” You stare deep into his olive-brown eyes, and he lets go of your throat. After a moment longer of the silent fight, he puts you down, “I surrender.” You wobble a little as you are placed back on your own feet and look up at him, wide-eyed, “What?”  
“I surrender. You’re too strong. Congratulations. No one has ever beaten me before.” He turns and starts putting his pelts back on as Shiratorizawa, except for Tendō, looks on in shock. Ushijima turns to his men, “Come on, get your things from inside. We’re going back to camp,” he turns to you, his eyes connecting with yours and knocking the breath out of you, “just on the outskirts of the forest past the south edge of town.” You watch as the barbarians file into your tavern and collect their things, promptly walking back out with a casual air as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. 

You go back into the tavern after they are gone and find three items left on their table: your butterknife, a bag of coins, and a small, double-edged dagger with a hilt of bone. 

\-------------  
You pace back and forth across the floor of your living quarters above the tavern. He wanted you to come, didn’t he? He let you live, left you gifts, and looked directly at you while detailing where he would be staying. The rest of his band knew where they were staying. He didn’t need to tell them, so that message was clearly for you. So, let’s say he wanted you to go to his camp. Why? He couldn’t want revenge. He could have killed you if he wanted to this afternoon. Did he want to kill you without an audience? Did one of his men want to kill you? No, if Shiratorizawa wanted you dead, you would be dead. If they wanted to hurt you, no choice you make could prevent that. So, you’re safe. 

He wasn’t going to hurt you, so what did he want? Did he want to talk or … something else? You blush at the thought. If that was the case, did you want to go? You look at the dagger on your nightstand. He said you were a fighter … a physically weak one, but one nonetheless. He said you were strong, and Ushiwaka didn’t seem like a man who would lie to protect your feelings. He respected you. The leader of the Shiratorizawa barbarians respected you, and he wanted you to join him at his camp tonight. Who were you to say no? “Fuck it,” you say as you grab the dagger and tuck it into your skirt’s waistband. As you pass a mirror, you fix your hair, then walk downstairs and walk through the tavern’s nighttime crowd. “Hey, [Y/N], where the hell are you going?” the tavern owner yells. “Out.”  
“You really think that’s smart with that shit you pulled today with the barbarians?”  
“They won’t hurt me.”  
“Jesus fuck, go back to bed.” You scoff, “you know better than anyone that no one can tell me what to do,” and slam the door on your way out.

As soon as the cool night air hits your skin, you start to get nervous. You take a deep breath and march to the south of town, hoping that you haven't misinterpreted Ushijima. Too soon you are approaching the edge of their camp. You can see a bonfire roaring up ahead and hear the hollering of the barbarians. I guess there was no need to stay quiet and hide when you had nothing to be afraid of. “HALT!” a voice yells from ahead. You stop and put your hands up. A barbarian with spiked brown hair emerges from the dark, holding a spear at the ready. When he sees you, he relaxes and puts the spear down with a smile, “Well I’ll be damned. Looks like I owe Tendō 5 gold. Tell me, why are you here barmaid?” You frown and cross your arms, “the names …”  
“I know, [Y/N]. We all know. You’re a little hard to forget, after all.” You huff, “Good. And you?”  
“My name? I’m Yamagata. Now, how can I help you?”  
“I’m here for Ushijima.”  
“What do you want from him?” You look away and blush. Yamagata laughs, “Damnit, looks like I own Tendō 15 gold!”  
“I didn’t give an answer!”  
“You said enough. Come on.” You scowl and follow the man as he walks away and leads you to the bonfire. 

The barbarians are laughing and talking as Yamagata approaches and walks over to Tendō, handing him 15 gold. The camp falls silent as the men look at you. “HAHA! HAND IT OVER, FUCKERS!” Tendō yells victoriously. Some of the men groan and walk over to Tendō, handing him his money as the barbarians that abstained from the bet laugh. Ushijima is nowhere to be found. “You, [Y/N], have just made me a very rich man,” Tendō snickers, “His tent is the red one in the back. Have fun, and thanks again for the gold.” He winks at you as you huff, face bright red as you quickly walk away from the bonfire and towards the back of the camp. 

Your heart hammers in your chest as you find his tent. You slowly approach and quietly call out, “Ushijima?” After a moment, he calmly calls back, “come in.” You part the entrance of the tent and walk in to find him sitting on the ground by a short table covered in various maps wearing the same loincloth from earlier. “[Y/N], I figured you were the cause of commotion outside,” He rolls up the maps and places them to the side. You just nod, unsure what to say. He remains silent as well, just watching you. Looks like it was up to you to break the silence, “Where did the bone come from?”  
“On your dagger?” You nod. “A deer.” You sigh in relief, and he raises an eyebrow, “Did you think it was human?” You shrug, “Shiratorizawa is infamous for being ruthless. You must know all the rumors that circulate.”  
“Well not all of them. That’s impossible. We are talked about a lot.” You nod. 

“Do you know how to use it?” he asks. “My dagger?” He nods. “I mean … you just use it, right?” He sighs and stands up, walking to you, “Do you have it?” You take it out from your waistband, and he smiles, “Much better than your butterknife, isn’t it?” you nod, “Yes, thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. Here,” he takes your hand in his and adjusts the dagger, so you are holding it in a defensive position. “Put your elbow out like this,” he lifts your arm, “so your forearm can block incoming attacks, and strike forward. Don’t swing down, you’re too short for that.” Your cheeks feel warm as his large hands manipulate your body. He walks behind you and places his hands on your hips, shifting them, “Square your hips like this. Strike the air for me, let me see.” You do as he says and he hums, “Hm, good. The best way for you to fight is defensively using the heels of your palms, your elbows, and knees.”  
“Could I have beaten you that way?” He chuckles, “No. In the future, try to avoid fighting opponents significantly stronger than you. You got lucky this time.”

You turn around to face him with a pout, “Lucky? I thought I won fair and square.” He smiles down at you, “You did. I surrendered. It would be a shame if a woman like you dies before her time.” You nod, “damn right.” He chuckles again, “I’m glad you came tonight. I’m sure Tendō is too.” You scoff, “He is. If I’m counting right, I just made him about 75 gold.”  
“Then he’s buying the next round of drinks.”  
“Not at my tavern!” Ushijima laughs, loudly and freely. The rich sound makes you smile. He looks down at you fondly, his chest still shaking, “Of course. Not at your tavern.” You blush and look away, “Ushijima? Why did you invite me here?”  
“I want to have sex.” You look back up at him, bewildered, “What?”  
“You impressed me, you’re attractive, and you’re a bold woman, so I thought there was no harm in asking.” You were amazed at how brazen he was.

It was refreshing. You were used to slimy men trying to seduce you with insincere compliments and sugar-sweet words. Their intentions were never clear, but Ushijima’s were crystal. “And after the sex?”  
“You can sleep here if you want, but we leave tomorrow afternoon so you have to be gone by then.” You think for a second, “Alright.” He raises an eyebrow, “Alright?”  
“Yes, alright. Let’s have sex.” You nod with finality, but what do you do now? He smiles and places his hands on your hips, pulling you close, then leans down and places his lips on yours. He’s surprisingly gentle for such a brute.

After a moment of hesitation, you kiss him back and place your hands on his firm, bare chest. He pulls away, “Come here.” He leads you to his bed set up on the ground and lays you down, quickly climbing on top of you, placing himself in between your legs, and pinning you in with his strong arms. He looks heavenly above you as he leans down and kisses you again, this time with more force. You wrap your arms around his neck as he moves his lips against yours, deepening the kiss. He sighs against your mouth and moves a hand down to your thigh, starting to bunch up your skirt and raise it. You stop kissing him, “Would you just like me to undress? Seems fair since you’re already practically nude.” He chuckles and sits back on his feet. You sit up and start undoing all the strings and buttons that hold together your modest outfit. “I’ve never understood why others chose to wear so much clothing. It’s just impractical.” He reaches forward with a furrowed brow to start clumsily helping you take off your layers of clothing. 

You chuckle as the two of you get off your top, but as soon as the cold air hits your bare skin, you blush and cover your chest. “Would you like to stop?” he asks. You look away silently. “I want clear consent. I’m a murderer, not a rapist.” You can’t help it, you start laughing and lower your arms, “What an odd set of morals you have, Ushi. I would love to continue.” He nods in approval and lays you back down kissing you again as he pulls off your skirts. He moans gently against your lips with his large hand now against your bare thigh, “much better.” 

He takes off his loincloth and licks your lower lip. Holy shit this was moving fast. You open your mouth, and he slides his tongue into your mouth immediately wrestling with your own and effortlessly winning as he grinds his hard cock against the wet lips of your pussy. You gasp at the sensation, digging your nails into his back. Before you can even think about apologizing, he groans into your mouth and grinding harder. Wet sounds fill the room as your tongues lick each other, his hand firmly holding your waist to keep your hips in place as he rubs his shaft against you. He pulls his lips away with a smack and kisses your neck as he lines himself up with your entrance and slowly pushes the tip in. You yelp and he pulls back, “Are you ok?” You take a deep breath, “sorry, just not what I was expecting.” He looks at you confused, “Have you not done this before?” 

You shyly look and he pulls out of you completely. You panic, “wait! I’m sorry…”  
“Stop, there’s no need for an apology. I just wish you would have told me sooner.” You start to cry, upset that you had ruined the night until he brings his lips back to yours. You squeak in surprise as he starts kissing you again but replaces his cock in between your legs with his fingers instead, gently sliding one along the length of your slit. You squirm a little as he gathers your juices on his fingers and moves up until he gently rubs your clit. Your hips buck and you moan against his mouth. He smiles, “Much better.” He starts rubbing gentle circles against your clit and kissing your jaw. Moans start to involuntarily slide from your lips. “You see,” he whispers near your ear, “I wanted you to tell me earlier, so that I could prepare you properly. My penis is large even for an experienced woman. I need to be careful with virgins. Sorry if you were nervous before and I didn’t notice.”

You turn his head so he’s looking you in the eyes and smile, “It’s alright. I’ll communicate more from now on.” He smiles and kisses you, “Good.” He shifts his hand, applying more pressure to your clit, and you moan. “How does that feel?” he asks. “M...much better?” He moves his hand again, “Here?”  
“Nonoono go back to where you were.” He nods and goes back to the previous position and rubs faster. You moan loudly, your hips rolling against his touch, “Yes, just like that.” He kisses you, gently nipping at your bottom lip until you open your mouth. He quickly starts kissing you deeply again, enjoying the taste inside your mouth and moaning himself as he feels you quiver underneath him. 

He pushes a little harder, shooting pleasure through your body with every little circle of his fingers against your clit. You whimper and he goes faster, breath heavy in his chest as he moves his lips down to your neck again, sucking on the sensitive skin. Slowly the pleasure became unbearable, building to a threshold you needed to overcome. Just as you are about to ask him to stop, with a final push of his fingers something snaps inside you, and every muscle in your body tenses as pleasure shoots through your body. You scream out as your thighs clench shut, trapping his hand between your legs and holding it against your swollen clit. He keeps rubbing his fingers as best as he can as you shake and come down from your orgasm. Your body relaxes and you pant, trying to catch your breath. 

Ushijima doesn’t pull his hand away, “Good.” He slides his fingers down and circles the entrance to your still throbbing hole. You whimper. “Hm, nice and wet for me,” Ushijima slides a thick finger in you, pressing in all the way down to his knuckle. You moan, squirming, “Wha …. What are you doing.”  
“Stretching you out.” He starts curling his finger inside you, pushing against your walls in all directions. “AaaAaa,” you exclaim as he explores your insides and starts nibbling on your collarbone. Then, he starts pumping his finger in and out of you. You moan, your hips rolling as he licks down your chest and starts kissing your untouched breasts. 

He pushes another finger inside you as he pulls your nipple into his mouth with a moan. You comb your fingers through his hair, breathing heavily as he fingers you, picking up the pace. He sucks on your nipple, swirling his tongue around the hard bud in his mouth. He starts scissoring his fingers, the initial pressure slightly uncomfortable until he turns his wrist and rubs against your g-spot. You scream, “THERE!” and accidentally pull his hair. He growls against your breast and starts abusing that spot, thrusting his fingers into it again and again. You moan loudly as he switches to your other nipple, pleasuring it in the same way until he starts scraping his teeth against it teasingly. 

You gasp at the new sensation, hips bucking as the pleasure starts to build again. Then, he bites down on your nipple, forcing a third thick finger inside you. You squeal as he wiggles his fingers inside you, soothing your bitten nipple with his tongue before fucking you with his three fingers, pressing your g-spot with every push. You felt so full but greedy. You wanted more. “Ushi, Ushi I want your cock, please. Please fuck me, I’m ready.” He pauses, his fingers still inside you, “Are you sure.” You nod aggressively, “please, please fuck me. I want you so bad, please!” He surges forward, capturing your lips in a greedy kiss as he slowly pulls his fingers out of you. 

He lines himself up again, sloppily making out with you as he pushes inside you again. It hurts, but not as much as last time. You hold your breath and he stops, “No. Breathe.” You let your breath out and do as he says as he slowly presses the entirety of his cock inside you. You feel your stomach swell as he fills you completely and then some more. He grunts and rests his forehead against yours, “A little more, can you take it?” More?!?!? Jesus Christ was he serious? You guessed he would be big, but this is just gratuitous. You scoff, “I’m not gonna let the infamous Ushiwaka beat me now. Keep going. I can take it. I want it.” He moans and bottoms out inside you, his hips pressed flush to yours. 

A tear falls from the corner of your eye and he kisses your face, catching the escaped tear with his lips. “You did great. Can I move now?” You nod, “Yes please.” He grunts and starts moving, slowly and steadily only pushing and pulling part of himself in and out of you at the moment. As the movement gets smoother, he starts to speed up, propping himself on his elbows above your head. You are staring at his strong chest and kiss it gently with a moan as you wrap your arms around his body. He groans, “Fuck, you’re really tight, [Y/N].” His breath is labored as he starts moving faster, dragging even more of his cock in and out of you with every thrust. You moan against his chest, his body starting to slap against yours.

You felt so good and tight around him. Your virgin pussy was greedily swallowing every inch of his cock that he gave it. He starts panting loudly, dropping a hand to your waist to hold you in place as he draws his entire cock out of you and slams it back it, completely sheathing himself inside you. You moan loudly, wrapping your legs around him, “You … you can do that again!” He chuckles breathlessly as he does just that, fucking you with his entire length again and again. You moan wildly underneath him. Every drag of his cock against your walls shoots pleasure through your body, and you were already still so sensitive from his fingers. 

He speeds up, jolting your body with every thrust. The wet, slapping sounds of sex fill the tent as you get lost in the mindnumbing feeling of his cock inside you. Then, suddenly, he pulls out of you, leaving you empty. Before you can protest, he pulls his body away from yours and grabs you, flipping you onto your stomach and lifting your hips up. You squeak and he keeps a hand on your lower back, keeping your chest down as he quickly bottoms out inside you again. You scream in pleasure as this new angle presses the meat of his cock directly against your g-spot, and your body clenches down on Ushijima’s cock. He grunts, “Fuck, that’s what I was looking for. That’s what I want. Just like that.” So far he had been fairly quiet during sex, but every time he spoke, it made your pussy quiver. 

He starts pounding into you hard, not bothering to build up to it again. There was no need. His cock had carved its shape into you. Your body was ready for him, and it would be from now on. The tip of his cock rams into your cervix with every thrust and your stomach bulges out. You moan wildly, twisting the sheets below you in your tiny fists as your tongue hangs out and you droll. Good thing his mattress was on the floor, or else you would have broken the bed frame by now. He moans above you, using his strong hand to pull your hips back against his as he fucks you. You can hear and feel his balls slapping against the back of your upper thighs. Your breasts rub against the bed below you, stimulating your nipples as Ushijima shakes your body. 

You felt so good. Your tight pussy was sucking him in, fighting him each and every time he tried to pull out. He growls and reaches under you, sliding his arm under your body and lifting your torso up, pressing your back against his chest. His forearm rests between your breasts as his hand wraps around your throat. He hooks his remaining arm under your knee and lifts it, opening your legs wide for him as he fucks up into you, pushing into your g-spot. You scream in pleasure, holding onto his arms in an attempt to ground yourself. Your body shakes and tenses, your walls tightening around Ushijima’s cock. He drops his hand from your throat and pinches your clit, throwing you over the edge. Your second orgasm of the night rips through your body, and you spasm around him. “Ah, fuck!” He yells and quickly presses your body back down to the bed, dropping his forehead to press in between your shoulder blades as his hips erratically thrust into you. 

He growls as his hips bruise your ass with the force of his thrusts. Then, he grabs your hips and digs his fingers into your skin, forcing his cock all the way inside you and cumming. He pants as he thrusts several more times, prolonging his orgasms and causing his hot cum to drip out of you. He gently kisses your back as his cock slowly softens inside you and he stops moving. Finally, his grip on your hip loosens and he pulls out of you. Now that he is no longer supporting your weight, you collapse onto your stomach. Your muscles are putty and your limbs are noodles. He pants for a moment, catching his breath. Then drops to lay beside you. You weakly turn your head to the side to look at him. His body is covered in a thin layer of sweat, and he looks like a god. You doubt you look so ethereal.

He turns to look at you and smiles, “I was right. You truly are a remarkable woman.” You chuckle and, with an embarrassing amount of effort, lift up your head and place it on his chest. He wraps an arm around you and rubs your back. You lay like that for a while, enjoying the steady rhythm of his heartbeat until your eyelids start to feel too heavy for comfort. You sit up and he opens his eyes to look at you. Seems like he was enjoying relaxing with you too. You smile, “It’s getting late. I should be going.” He frowns, “You don’t want to spend the night?” You shake your head, “No, I have to be up early tomorrow morning for work, and it’s a long walk back to the tavern from here.” He almost … pouts for a moment then nods, “Alright then.” 

You lean down and place a chaste kiss on his forehead, and for the first time that night, he blushes. You giggle and place another kiss on his nose, then both of his cheeks, and finally his lips. He smiles, “I hope I see you again, [Y/N].”  
“I hope to see you too, Ushiwaka.” He frowns, “No, call me Wakatoshi.” You smile, “Hm, that’s a mouthful. How about Toshi.” He chuckles, “Yes, you can call me Toshi.”  
“Alright, then I hope to see you again, Toshi.” You kiss him, and he cups your face in his hand, gently rubbing his rough thumb over your cheek. The soft kiss doesn’t end until you pull away about a minute later, and stand up. You start getting dressed, and Ushijima just watches you, admiring the view. “Do you really have to stare?” You ask. “No, but I want to.” You throw a skirt at him, and he catches it. Soon, the only item left to put on is that skirt, so you walk over and take it back. Ushijima stands up and puts his loincloth back on then opens the tent’s curtain for you. 

You smile and walk out. He escorts you to the edge of the camp. Once there, you lean up on your tiptoes, place your hands on his chest, and kiss him. He smiles against your lips. Once again, you are the one to break the kiss. He sighs and tucks a stray strand of hair behind your ear, “Do you have your dagger?” You nod and take it out, holding it like he showed you. He nods in approval, “Good. Stay safe, [Y/N].” You smile, “Of course. You too, Toshi.” And with that, you walk away. 

Tendō walks up to Ushijima and places his arm on the leader’s shoulder, leaning on him, “Hate to see her leave but love to watch her go, am I right buddy?” Ushijima ignores the comment, “We’ll be coming back to this town.”  
“Oh? Was our little barmaid that good.” Ushijima nods with a grunt, “I like her. She’s … something.”  
“Then I’m happy to make this place a regular stop … even though the mead is shit.” Ushijima chuckles. “It sounded like you had fun, mind if I join in next time?” Tendō asks.

…

“I don’t see why not?”


End file.
